


Nape Molestation

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Harvey, Hair Kink, Haircuts, M/M, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey gets a haircut ... Mike appreciates it.</p>
<p>Slight d/s undertones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nape Molestation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MajaLi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajaLi/gifts).



Harvey grunted as he found himself face first against the nearest wall, then groaned as he felt Mike’s lips against his nape.

“You got a haircut.”

Mike’s words were slightly muffled, and Harvey shivered as he felt Mike nibble on his neck. “Went after my meeting with Weathers,” Harvey whispered, shivering again as he felt Mike’s hand slide, first under his jacket, then under his shirt.

“And you didn’t ask if I wanted to come with you?” Mike asked, trailing a nail up and down Harvey’s nape as he continued to nuzzle Harvey’s freshly shorn nape.

“You were -” Harvey gasped as he felt Mike suck at the spot of skin right behind his ear. “You were busy with the Schotts briefs.”

“Mmmm.” Mike’s hand migrated from under Harvey’s shirt to the front of Harvey’s pants. “Looks good, Harvey.”

Harvey groaned softly and ground his ass against Mike. “Feels very, very good,” he whispered.

Mike slipped a hand down Harvey’s pants and gave Harvey’s hard cock a squeeze. “You know,” he said softly. “We should probably take this home.”

Harvey’s eyes flew open and he was suddenly very aware of the fact that he and Mike were still at work and Harvey was pressed against the glass wall of his office.

“It’s late, no one else is here,” Mike murmured, stroking Harvey’s nape gently. “I waited.”

Harvey swallowed and nodded. “Home sounds good,” he said hoarsely.

Mike chuckled and tugged on Harvey’s earlobe with his teeth. “Pack up, I’ll be waiting downstairs.” He released Harvey and ran a fingernail up the back of Harvey’s head before picking his bag up from it’s spot near the door and headed for the elevator.

Harvey rubbed his nape as he shut down. “Note to self - next time, get my hair cut on the weekend.”


End file.
